


Have courage and be kind

by Newta



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Takaba Akihito, Cinderella AU, Feilong as the Fairy Godmother, M/M, Male Cinderella
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newta/pseuds/Newta
Summary: (Cinderella AU) Takaba Akihito hat es nicht leicht, endlich möchte er sich als Fotograf verwirklichen doch die Schikane seiner Mitarbeiter machen sein Leben alles andere als märchenhaft. Das einzige was ihn durch diese Tage bringt, ist die baldig anstehende Fotogala, seines liebsten Fotografen. Doch was wird geschehen wenn er diese nicht besuchen darf? Asami Ryuichi, auf der anderen Seite, hat all diese Veranstaltungen gehörig satt ,doch er ändert seine Meinung schnell, als er einen faszinierenden blonden Mann trifft. Dieser verschwindet jedoch genauso schnell wie er gekommen ist, und wie soll er ihn nun finden können?





	Have courage and be kind

Das Klingeln des Weckers ertönte zum vierten Mal und der junge Mann in seinem Bett stöhnte genervt auf und vergrub sich erneut in den weiche Tiefen seiner Kissen. Nach weiteren 10 Minuten seufzte er und setzte sich langsam auf. Ein Blick auf seinen Wecker verriet ihm, dass es knapp 5:41 war. Ärger machte sich in seinem Inneren breit, doch er gab sich geschlagen und stand auf, um ins Bad zu wanken. Es war eindeutig zu früh, doch um 7:00 musste er mit zwei Kaffebechern bereit im Büro seines Verlegers stehen. Kurz passte er die Wassertemperatur in seiner zu kleinen Dusche ein, während er dem Straßenlärm zuhörte. Nein, das war falsch. Zwei Kaffe und einen großen Machatee mit einem Schuss Sojamilch und braunem Zucker. Als er endlich hinaustrat und seine Haare trockengeföhnt hatte, machte er sich auf, seine Tasche zu packen. Kurz überlegte er seine Kamera mitzubringen, doch verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder. Erneut kochte Wut in ihm auf, doch er schluckte sie wie bittere Gale hinunter. Er steckte seine Kopfhörer rein und sprang in die U Bahn. Während er durch die dunklen Gänge raste musste er doch seine Situation reflektieren. 

Vor drei Monaten hatte Ryota der große Boss des Verlages für den er arbeitete, ihn angestellt und nichtmehr nur für einzelne Jobs bezahlt. Leider begann damit seine Tragödie. Sein zuständiger Chef hieß Daisuke Tomu und konnte ihn von dem Moment an nicht leiden, indem er in sein Büro gebeten wurde. Neben ihn arbeiteten noch zwei weitere Fotografen dort, die es sich persönlich zur Aufgabe gemacht haben, ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Der älteste Fotograf hieß Kenji Moto, war groß, gut gebaut und hatte dunkles Haar, er war davon überzeugt alles wissen, was man wissen konnte nur weil er Design studiert hatte. Der Andere war etwas kleiner als Akihito selbst und hatte sein Haar in einen hellen Braun Ton gefärbt. Sein Name lautete Mink Ichiko. Das was er ihm in Wissen fehlte, machte er mit seinem sogenannten Talent wieder gut. Akihito fand dieses Talent eher mittelmäßig aber Kenjis Fotos hatten wirklich etwas. Das konnte selbst er nicht bestreiten. In diesen drei Monaten, seiner Arbeit, hatte er noch kein einziges Foto geschossen, sondern wurde lediglich zu einem Assistenten degradiert. Wenn überhaupt. Scheinbar traute Daisuke-sama ihm nicht zu, selbstständig, Arbeiten zu erledigen und so musste er entweder dem einen oder andern nachrennen. Er verstand diese Angst bis zu einem gewissen Maße, doch langsam hatte er nur noch das Gefühl, ihnen schutzlos ausgeliefert zu sein. Egal wie sehr er sich bemühte, sie schienen ihn grundlegend zu hassen. Die beißenden Kommentare, waren jedoch weniger schlimm, als die kalte Haltung ihm gegenüber. Außerdem waren seine Aufgaben eher sonderhaft. Kaffe holen, Taschen tragen, Dokumente sortieren, den Boden wischen, wenn Kenji oder Mink erneut "ausversehen" ihr Getränk verschüttet haben. Er war täglich der erste im Büro, oder ganzem Gebäude und war häufig der Letzte, der es verließ, weil ihm jedes Mal kurz vor Feierabend irgendein sinnloser Job zugeteilt wurde. Trotzdem durfte Akihito sich nicht beschweren, es war sein erster fester Job und er wollte einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen bei Ryota-sama. Also biss er sich Tag für Tag auf die Zunge und arbeitete hart. Takaba Akihito glaubte daran das mit genug gutem Willen und harter Arbeit alles zu schaffen war, doch langsam verzweifelte selbst er. 

Er trug den Kaffee hinein und wurde für die erste 70 Minuten gekonnt ignoriert, während sie ihre Getränke hinunterkippten. Dann standen die anderen Fotografen auf und deuten ihm mit verdrehten Augen und ungeduldiger Haltung mitzukommen. 

"Wir sind heute im berühmten Shangri La Hotel und interviewen Roxxy aus XOXO. Bring die ganze Ausrüstung noch vor 12 ins Hotelzimmer 213 und bau das Setting auf. Dann kannst du für Roxxy und uns Gebäck holen und mehr Kaffee. Ach und wenn du schon dabei bist, schreib ein paar Fragen auf, die wir sie fragen können."  
Eigentlich hatte sich Akihito gefreut Roxxy hautnah zu sehen, aber die viele Arbeit lenkte seinen Fokus weg. Roxxy war eine berühmte koreanische Sängerin und er liebte die neuste Single, doch nun musste er schauen wie er die 12 Taschen sicher transportieren sollte und das Setting aufbauen. Eigentlich war das eine Arbeit für 5 Personen, doch Kenji schien das relativ egal zu sein. 

Als sie geparkt hatten, nahm Akihito die er ersten vier Taschen in die Arme und machte sich hinter den zwei Anderen langsam auf den Weg ins Hotel. Der Eingang des Hotels war riesig und Akihito nahm sich einen Moment Zeit um ihn genau zu betrachten. Das Shangri La Hotel war eins der teuersten Hotels der Stadt und das ließ sich sehen. Alles war groß und weiß und auf jedem Tisch standen frische Blumen. Kenji und Mink machten sich auf den Weg zur Rezeption um sich anzumelden, als er langsam zu den Aufzügen marschierte. Er war noch nicht ganz da, als der Aufzug aufging und heraus ein kleiner Junge sprintete. Er lachte und sprang auf und ab während er etwas in einer Sprache rief, die Akihito nicht verstand. Akihito musste für einen Moment über die Freude des Kleinen lächeln. Der Junge rannte weiter und Akihito spürte das Unglück bevor er es sah. Er schaute nicht genau hin und rannte zu nah an einen kleinen Tisch auf dem eine riesige Vase mit frischen Blumen stand. Ohne weiter nachzudenken streckte Akihito die Arme raus um die Vase abzuwehren und mit der anderen Hand, den Jungen zu schützen. Die Vase zerbarst in etliche Teile und alles um sie herum wurde still. Das einzige Geräusch, welches Akihito als nächstes hörte war ein Weinen. 

Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah den Jungen an, der weinte. "Hey...es ist alles okay. Psscht. Nichts ist passiert. Komm beruhige dich, alles ist gut." Der Junge warf sich überraschenderweise in seine Arme und Akihito versuchte weiter ihn zu beruhigen. "Tao!" Akihito drehte sich erneut um und sah wie ein sehr gutaussehender Mann, mit langen schwarzen Haaren, besorgt auf sie zukam. Vorsichtig nahm er Tao von ihm weg und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Tao fing noch stärker an zu weinen. "Tao, bist du verletzt? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Der Junge nickte doch dann sah er beschämt weg. "Es tut mir so leid Feilong-sama! Ich wollte das nicht- ich habe mich nur so gefreut Japan zu sehen! Es tut mir leid!" Der Mann schien erleichtert, er lächelte leicht. "Ist schon gut Tao. Es ist wichtig, dass dir nichts passiert ist." Dann drehte er sich langsam zu Akihito um und betrachtete ihn eingehend. "Vielen Dank das sie Tao beschützt haben. Es tut mir leid für die Unannehmlichkeiten." Seine Augen betrachteten ihn so intensiv das Akihito errötete. "Hey, gar kein Problem. Ist glücklicherweise nichts passiert!" Er beugte sich lächelnd zu Tao runter. "Sei das nächste Mal einfach vorsichtiger." Tao betrachtete ihn nun auch, während er sich halb hinter Feilong versteckte. Plötzlich fiel Akihito etwas ein. Er griff zu seinem Rucksack und holte eine Schachtel Pocky hervor. Lächelnd bot er dem Jungen ein Pocky an. Er nahm sich eins raus und bedankte sich. 

"Akihito!" Er drehte sich überrascht weg und sah Kenji und Mink verärgert auf ihn zustürmen. "Bist du eigentlich vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden? Unsere Taschen runter zuwerfen! Weist du wie viel das Equipment kostet? Wenn etwas kaputt ist, musst du dafür aufkommen! Und das du ernsthaft die Vase kaputt gemacht hast! Hast du den gar keine Manieren? Haben dir deine Eltern nichts beigebracht? Es ist so oder so schon peinlich genug, mit dir hier sein zu müssen und dann ziehst du auch noch sowas ab." Mink schien außer sich vor Rage, während Kenji ihn nur giftig anfunkelte. Dann drehten sie sich um. "Es tut uns sehr leid dass sie Akihito erleben mussten, er ist so ein Nichtsnutz. Verzeihen sie vielmals." Feilong schien für einen Moment irritiert, bis sein Blick hart wurde und er gerade etwas erwidern wollte, als der Manager des Hotels angerannt kam. Feilong übernahm sofort das Gespräch und Akihito seufzte. Dann machte er sich daran die Taschen wieder hochzunehmen und seinen Weg weiterfortzuschreiten während Mink wütend nach vorne stürmte. Gerade als sich die Aufzugtüren schlossen, bemerkte der den verwirrten Blick Taos und lächelte ermutigend und winkte leicht mit seiner Hand. Tao erwiderte das Lächeln und biss in sein Pocky. Er mochte Akihito. 

Der Rest des Tages verlief unauffällig und als Akihito abends nach Hause kam, war er erleichtert. Dann sah er auf seinen Kalender und musste lächeln. Morgen war die wichtige Galaveranstaltung im Nationalmuseum. Dort stellte Akihitos Lieblingsfotograph aus und Akihito hatte vor vier Wochen mit etlichen Betteln ausgemacht, das er Anwesend sein durfte. Morgen ist sein großer Tag und niemand kann ihm das nehmen. Erschöpft aber voller Vorfreude schlief er ein.  
-  
Am heiß ersehnten Tag durfte er ausschlafen, weil er erst spät Abends wieder in den Verlag musste. Dort würde man ihm einen Anzug, für so ein großes Event zur Verfügung stellen und er würde endlich zur Gala fahren. Um 18:30 machte er sich dann auf den Weg zum Verlag. Als er ankam überlegte er ob er gleich zu Ryota-sama gehen sollte, aber seine doch vorhandenen Manieren brachten ihn dazu, sich schnell bei Daisuke-sama anzumelden und ihm Bescheid zu sagen. Er klopfte und trat ein. Schock war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben als er sah wie Kenji und Mink schick in Anzüge gekleidet ihre Kameras herrichteten. Minks Anzug sah seinem geliehenen überraschend ähnlich. Was für ein Zufall. Vielleicht hatten sie zwei Gleiche? "Ähm...Hi?" Seine Stimme erregte Aufsehen und alle drei drehten sich um. "Takaba, wieso kommst du so spät? Du hättest uns beim Anrichten helfen sollen!" Akihito kam langsam näher. "Nein..also...eigentlich...bin ich für heute befreit-" "Weswegen, wenn ich fragen darf?" Daisukes schneidende Stimme lies ihn erschauern. Trotzdem holte er tief Luft. "I-ich gehe doch heute zur Gala-" Mink schnaubte verächtlich. "Du? Wer hat dich den eingeladen?" Akihito trat sicher einen Schritt vor. "Ryota -sama hat mit mir ausgemacht, das ich auf die Gala gehen darf, um unseren Verlag zu vertreten." Mink warf einen überraschten Blick zu Kenji und sie blieben still, bis sie schließlich zu Daisuke sahen. Dieser lächelte ein kaltes, humorloses Lächeln und schien unberührt von Akihito Aussage. "Dann haben sich die Dinge leider geändert. Ryota-sama hat mir die Entscheidung darüber gegeben, wen ich hinschicken möchte und...Takaba leider finde ich dich zu unqualifiziert, um unseren Verlag zu vertreten. Du bist hauptsächlich unqualifiziert um überhaupt hier anzufangen. Es ist eine Schande, dass du eingestellt wurdest und in all der Zeit, in der wir dich willkommen geheißen haben, hast du nichts als Ärger eingebracht. Ich habe entschieden das Mink und Kenji gehen werden. Und ich möchte keine Widerrede hören oder soll Ryota-sama vielleicht von deinen Eskapaden erfahren?" Akihito wurde kalt, dann spürte er heiße Wut aufsteigen. Es war unfair. "Aber ich habe-" "Takaba. Ich werde mich nicht wiederholen und nun kannst du-" Akihito konnte nichtmehr hören, was noch von ihm verlangt wurde, denn er stürmt hinaus. In seinen Augen brannten Tränen, doch er willigte sie hinweg. Sein Kiefer war angespannt und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Wochenlang war die Gala das Einzige was ihn inspiriert hatte, aus seinem Bett aufzustehen und sich diese Tortur hinzugeben. Am liebsten hätte er geschrien, doch er wusste genau, dass er sich dies nicht erlauben konnte. Als er aus dem Gebäude hinaustrat atmete er tief durch, doch seine Wut kühlte nicht ab. Ohne zu überlegen wohin er ging, ging er einfach durch die Straßen bis er müde war und eine Bank unter einem Baum fand. Seine Wut war lange ausgebrannt, aber die Bitternis konnte er nicht losbekommen. Er saß lange dran, bis er schlussendlich den Kopf in die Hände legte und versuchte das Ganze zu vergessen. Er würde mit Ryota-sama sprechen und ihn bitten, ihn zu versetzten. 

Er würde- "Verzeih mir aber bist du nicht der junge Mann von gestern?" 

Überrascht sah er auf und fand vor sich den Mann mit den langen Haaren aus dem Hotel. Er schien aus einem Auto ausgestiegen zu sein und in seinen Augen befand sich Sorge. "Hi. Ja, ich bins. Wie- wie geht es Tao?" "Tao geht es großartig. Deinetwegen, ich möchte mich noch einmal bedanken." Akihito lächelte müde. "Keine Ursache. Das war selbstverständlich." Der Mann schwieg aber setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bank. "Tao schätzt dich wirklich sehr, den ganzen Tag hat er nur von dem Helden gesprochen der ihn gerettet hat." Akihito musste trotz allem weiterlächeln. "Er ist ein guter Junge." Der Schwarzhaarige nickte. "Das ist er." Sie schwiegen gemeinsam und genossen die frische Abendluft. "Darf ich fragen wieso du so aufgebracht bist?" Akihito sah ihn überrascht an und danach peinlich berührt nach unten. Es war ihm unangenehm, dass er sich so offensichtlich auf der Straße aufgeführt hatte. Doch er war immer noch so aufgebracht, dass er es jemanden erzählen musste. So brach alles aus ihm heraus, was er über die letzten drei Monate in sich hineingefressen hatte. Am Ende rollte doch, eine entkommene Träne, über eine Wange und Feilong betrachtete ihn mit einem sanften Blick. "Und diese Gala ist dir sehr wichtig?" Akihito nickte kräftig und eine weitere Träne machte sich auf den Weg. "Es ist mein Lieblingsphotograf. Ich würde alles geben um seine Werke zu sehen." Feilong nickte erneut, dann stand er auf. "Akihito für deine Hilfe werde ich mich revanchieren. Ich habe einen Anzug von meinem verstorbenen Vater dabei, der mir etwas zu klein ist, aber dir passen sollte. Komm mit mir." Unsicher stand Akihito auf. "Warte- aber ein Anzug...sie werden mich nicht einfach so reinlasse-" "Hast du deinen Presseausweis dabei?" Akihito suchte kurz in seinem Rucksack und nickte. "Mit dem Anzug wird es niemand wagen, dich in Frage zu stellen und wenn dann zeigst du kurz den Ausweis und gehst weiter. Vertrau mir." Er hatte ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln und Akihito musste selber lächeln. "Wirklich? Du willst mir helfen?" Der Schwarzhaarige strich sein seidenglattes Haar zur Seite und öffnete die Autotür. 

Schlussendlich hatte Feilong viel mehr für Akihito getan, als ihm nur einen Anzug zu geben. Er stylte ihm seine Haare, gab ihm die passenden Schuhe, sowie das Hemd und die Krawatte. Am Ende erkannte sich Akihito kaum im Spiegel, aber Feilong sah sehr zufrieden aus. 

Langsam öffnete Akihito die Tür, doch kurz bevor er aussteigen konnte, beugte sich Feilong zu ihm vor. "Akihito eine Sache noch, um 1:00 fliegen wir zurück nach Hongkong und der Anzug meines Vater bedeutet mir sehr viel. Triff mich um 12:00 hier damit du ihn mir zurückgeben kannst. Ich hoffe es ist genug Zeit-" "Das ist mehr als genug!" Plötzlich umarmte er den Chinesen. "Danke! Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir je-" Feilong strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und schob ihn dann weiter zur Tür. "Nun geh. Viel Spaß Akihito." Akihito sprang aus dem Auto und winkte ihm strahlend, als das Auto wegfuhr.  
-  
Das Asami Ryuichi sich langweilte, war die Untertreibung des gesamten Abends. Wie er es leid war, in diese Abendgesellschaft voller Schein und Sein eintauchen zu müssen. Die gesamte Gala war wie ein einziges Schauspiel. Frauen die wie Puppen an Armen hingen und schweigend lächelten, während sie vorgeführt wurden. Männer die eifrig Kontakte sammelten und so versuchten ihr Ansehen zu steigern. Die Hälfte der Anwesenden hatte die ausgestellten Bilder nicht einmal eines Blickes gewürdigt. Die Anderen waren entweder hochnäsig weitergegangen oder hatten angefangen tiefgründige Diskussionen über die Entstehung der Bilder anzufangen. Asami wurde es müde, das ständig jemand etwas von wollte, das er ständig lächeln und nicken musste. Es fühlte sich so an als ob sein Abend verschwendet wäre, viel lieber hätte er ein Dokument nach dem anderen Unterschrieben. Zu allem Überfluss war Kirishima gerade geschäftlich unterwegs, um Informationen über einen gewissen korrupten Politiker zu sammeln, mit dem er ein baldiges Gespräch haben würde. 

"Oh Verzeihung!" 

Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er drehte sich um zu einem blonden Mann der gerade in eine Schauspielerin hineingelaufen war. Nach seiner Entschuldigung ging er weiter und Asami fand es höchst amüsant wie überwältigt er schien. Mit großen blauen Augen schaute er sich um und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lächeln. Er betrachtete alles staunend und ging schüchtern vorwärts. Diese Zurückhaltung, hielt jedoch nur an, bis er zum ersten Bild kam. Er atmete erstaunt ein und schien die Luft anzuhalten, als er das Foto ansah. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und Asami war fasziniert von dem jungen Mann, der sich so von der Menge unterschied. Es war nicht der Anzug, der übrigens hervorragend war, doch die Art und Atmosphäre die der Mann zu erzeugen schien. Plötzlich hatte das Schauspiel leben bekommen. Seine Reaktionen waren so ehrlich und unschuldig.  
  
Akihito ging einen weiteren Schritt zur Seite und stieß erneut gegen jemanden. Hastig wich er zurück und lächelte entschuldigend. "Oh Verzeihung." Er sah hoch zu dem Mann gegen den er gestoßen war und schnappte nach Luft, als die intensiven goldenen Augen in die seinen starrten. Dann lächelte der Mann und Akihito wurde rot, wegen seiner Schusseligkeit und schaute schnell zu Seite.  
  
Als die Wangen des jungen Mannes sich rot färbten, war es um Asami geschehen. Er wollte ihn immer und immer erröten lassen, er war einfach zu niedlich.  
  
"Ein interessantes Bild." Der Mann blieb neben ihm stehen. "Das ist es. Jedes Bild von ihm ist einfach...sie sind so berührend. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie es ist solche Momente einfangen zu können." 

"Sie photographieren?" Der Blonde sah auf seine Kamera herunter und schien sie liebevoll zu betrachten. "Eigentlich schon, aber ich habe...grade eine schwere Phase." 

Der Mann reichte ihm ein Champagnerglas. Akihito nahm es dankbar entgegen. "Was photographieren sie?" Akihito schaute erneut beschämt zur Seite. Es war nicht richtig seine scheiternde Karriere vor diesen Meisterwerken zu besprechen. Er sah erneut zu dem Mann, der den Blick nicht abzuwenden schien. Er wurde erneut rot.  
"Eigentlich alles. Ich bin Photograf. Hochzeiten, Werbungen...aber..." Seine Stimme brach ab. Asami ermutigte ihn indem er sein Kinn mit einer Hand anhob. "Aber?" Akihito schluckte kräftig während er in diese goldenen Augen starrte. Irgendwie kam ihm der Mann bekannt vor, aber er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wo er ihn schon mal gesehen hatte. Vielleicht war er irgendein bekannter Schauspieler.  
-  
"Aber...meine Leidenschaft ist eigentlich bei der Kriminal Photographie." Zur großen Überraschung Asamis wand er sich zu ihm und schenkte ihm ein keckes Grinsen. "Die bösen Jungs durch die Kamera einzufangen. Über Dächer jagen, Detektiv spielen..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das macht wirklich Spaß. Wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine." Asami verbarg ein Lächeln indem er einen Schluck Champagner trank. Das Kätzchen spielte also gerne mit dem Feuer. Noch besser. 

Sie gingen zum nächsten Bild und dann zum nächsten, während sie miteinander sprachen. Asami fühlte sich unerwarteter weise höchst amüsiert von dem Blonden. Sie verstanden sich so gut, das jedes Mal wenn jemand Asamis Aufmerksamkeit teilen wollte, er nicht darum kam, zu bemerken wie der Ältere eine Hand auf seinem Rücken legte. Er wusste dass er den Photografen in dieser Nacht mit in sein Penthaus bringen würde. Der Blonde schien ihre vertrauten Gesten nicht zu bemerken, als sich eifersüchtige Augen in ihn fraßen. Er stieß kurz an einen Tisch und bemerkte wie die Papierkarte aus seinem Presseausweis gerutscht war und nun unter einem Tischbein lag. Hastig bückte er sich um sie aufzuheben und riss sie dabei ausversehen ein. Während des Gesprächs spielte er mit dem eingerissenen Teil sosehr das sie vollkommen zerriss. Er stopfte den Teil wo der Verlagsname und das Wort Presseausweis standen in die Plastikverkleidung und entschloss sich am nächsten Tag einen neuen machen zu lassen. 

Sie waren so vertieft in einander das es Akihito überraschte als plötzlich ein Klingeln ertönte, welches die Anwesenden in die Mitte rief, damit der Künstler einige Worte an sie richten konnte. Genau um Mitternacht. Akihito drehte sich überrascht weg. "Wie viel Uhr ist jetzt?" Asami sah auf die Rolex an seinem Handgelenk. "Kurz vor Mitternacht." Die Augen des Blonden weiteten sich, als er zurückwich. "Oh nein. Ich muss los." Asami blickte irritiert auf. "Jetzt schon?" Akihito sah rasch nach dem Ausgang, als Asami registrierte wie sich Kirishima durch die Menge bewegte. Sein Fokus lag so auf seinem Sekretär, dass er nicht bemerkte wie der blonde Unbekannte davon sprintete. Ohne ein Wort stürmte er davon und Asami ging ihm soweit hinterher, bis ihm auffiel wie etwas aus seiner Tasche fiel. Als er sich danach bückte, war der junge Mann verschwunden. 

Er schaute sich den Gegenstand genauer an und erkannte einen Presseausweis, doch genau da wo der Name sein sollte, war ein Teil abgerissen. Kurz überlegte der Geschäftsmann ob es eine gestellte Falle sein sollte, doch strich schnell den Gedanken. Sein Wildkätzchen war nicht der Typ dafür. Doch er würde ihn finden. Und wenn er ihn gefunden hatte, würde er nichtmehr loslassen. 

-

Akihito verbrachte die nächsten Tage wie in Ekstase. Er dachte ständig an die Gala zurück, an die Bilder, an den Champagner und am meisten an seine Begleitung. Fast den gesamten Abend hatte er mit dem unbekannten Mann verbracht und nun bekam er ihn einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie hatten sich so lange unterhalten und jedes Mal, wenn er an den heißen Blick dieser goldenen Augen zurück dachte wurde er rot. Was er nur alles dafür geben würde, um ihn wiederzusehen, doch er seufzte jedes Mal wenn seine Gedanken daran kamen. Dieser Mann war sicher reich und einflussvoll und würde ihn wahrscheinlich schon vergessen haben. Trotzdem hielten ihn die Erinnerungen an den gelungenen Abend glücklich. Er war so zufrieden, dass er nicht einmal mehr darauf achtete, wie seine Mitarbeiter mit ihm umgingen. Er wollte eigentlich versetzt werden, doch Ryota-sama hatte ihn gebeten, es doch noch vielleicht einmal zu versuchen und das es sicher nicht so schlimm war, wie er dachte. Er öffnete die Tür und blieb unsicher stehen, als er einen Fremden Mann, in Anzug und Brille, im Raum vorfand. Langsam ging er herum, um sie nicht bei ihrer Konversation zu stören und legte den Ordner mit den frisch bearbeiteten Fotos auf den Tisch. Da sah er, wie Kenji ihn zu sich signalisierte und ging seufzend näher. "Hol uns Lunch." "Aber-" "Jetzt Takaba." Er verdrehte die Augen und ging hastig aus dem Raum.  
-  
"Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Kirishima Kei und ich bin hier, in ihrem Verlag, im Auftrag meines Bosses Asami Ryuichi-sama." Daiksuke Tomu beugte sich interessiert in seinem Stuhl vor. Seine Augen funkelten mit Gier und Habsucht. Asami Ryuichi war ein starker Verbündeter. Er würde alles dafür geben, um ihn näher kennenzulernen. Kirishima hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und musste sich zurückhalten den Kopf zu schütteln. Den gesamten Morgen wurde er in dem Verlag hin und her geschickt, weil er auf der Suche war, nach dem mysteriösen Fremden. Asami-sama schien vollkommen eingefangen vom dem jungen Mann und war ständig in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dieses restliche Tage. Er hoffte sehr, dass sein Boss diesen Jungen endlich finden und zurückkehren würde, zu seinem üblichen Selbst. 

"Wie können wir Ihnen behilflich sein Kirishima-san?" "Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem jungen Fotographen den Asami-sama auf der Fotografie-Gala letzte Woche getroffen hat. Er möchte seinen Kontakt mit diesem Fotographen fortsetzten. Leider musste er plötzlich weg und so konnte Asami-sama seinen Namen nicht erfragen. Das einzige was wir von ihm haben, ist dieser Presseausweis." Er war gerade dabei den Presseausweis aus seiner Tasche zu holen, als der schwarzhaarige Mann namens Kenji aufstand. "Was für ein Zufall den ich war auf dieser Gala vorhanden und kann mich genau daran erinnern, ein angeregtes Gespräch mit Asami-san geführt zu haben." Kirishima sah ihn so skeptisch an, das Kenji sich am liebsten wieder hingesetzt hätte, doch er blieb standhaft stehen. So eine Chance würde er sich nicht entgehen lassen. "Verzeihung, aber Asami-sama hat explizit erwähnt, das die gesuchte Person helle Haare hatte."  
-  
Akihito war gerade in der Kantine als er ein Gespräch überhörte.  
"Verrückt dieser Typ der den Fotographen sucht. Seine Augen haben mir Angst gemacht-" "Das kannst du laut sagen. Anscheinend soll er mit jedem Mitarbeiter des Verlags sprechen, ein Befehl von ganz oben. Dieser Asami ist unheimlich." Akihito dachte zurück an den Brillenträger und dann versuchte er einen Verbindung herzustellen mit Asami. Irgendwoher kannte er den Namen, er musste nur hart genug nachde- Moment. Plötzlich wurde ihm kalt. Er wusste der Mann kam ihm bekannt vor. Er war der einzig wahre Asami Ryuichi gewesen. Wie konnte er ihn nicht erkannt haben- Er suchte nach ihm. Fragen überschlugen sich in seinem Kopf, als er nach Luft schnappte. Konnte es sein, das er ihn suchte weil- er errötete. Dann warf er das Tablett hinfort und begann zurück zu rennen. Er musste sich beeilen, er musste den Brillenträger erreichen, bevor er fort war und damit seiner Chance Asami wiederzusehen. 

"Dann meint er natürlich mich." Mink stand auf und ging um seinen Tisch herum. "Ich war mit dabei als Kenji-san angefangen hat mit Asami-san zu sprechen, aber ich dachte nicht das er so einen Gefallen an mir finden würde. Ich bin geehrt." Kirishima war immer noch skeptisch, da er sich daran erinnern konnte wie der Mann blondes Haar hatte, als er zum Ausgang gesprintet war. Aber vielleicht war das nur seine Erinnerung und er war doch Hellbraun-  
"Entschuldigung, aber ich glaube Sie suchen mich."  
Überrascht drehten sich alle Anwesenden um, als Takaba Akihito die Tür aufmachte und atemlos vor ihm stand. Er ging etwas ruhiger hinein und schloss die Tür. "Ich-ähm... ich war auch bei der Gala-" Er brach ab als der Mann mit dem hellbrauen Haar ihn hinter sich schubste und giftig erwiderte. "Lüg nicht. Du warst nicht da Takaba. Hör auf die ganze Zeit Aufmerksamkeit zu brauchen. Du bist unmöglich!" Akihito schaute beschämt zur Seite bei solchen Anschuldigungen, doch dann sah er trotzig wieder auf und wollte sich gerade verteidigen, als Mink überrascht nach dem Presseausweis in Kirishimas Hand fasste. "Oh ja das ist eindeutig mein Presseausweis! Ich habe ihn schon gesucht." Akihito verdrehte die Augen. "Du selbst solltest aufhören zu lügen. Dein Presseausweis ist hier." Akihito griff in eine Kameratasche und holte Minks Presseausweis hervor. Wütend drehte sich der andere Mann um und spie ihn praktisch an. "Das ist mein Neuer!" Akihito ging einige Schritte vor, eindeutig genervt. "Ach ja? Sicher. Natürlich. Das ist mein Ausweis und ich kann es beweisen." Er drehte die Tasche etwas zur Seite und griff in ein anderes Abteil, aus dem er den Papierschnipsel mit seinem Namen holte. Kirishima war überrascht mit dem Verlauf der Dinge, doch er griff ruhig nach dem angebotenen Papierschnipsel. Kurz hielt er ihn an das andere Stück und sah wie es perfekt aufeinander passte. Er lächelte kurz. 

"Es freut mich Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen Takaba-san. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würde, Asami-sama wird hocherfreut sein, sie wiederzusehen." Er erwiderte das Lächeln, als sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. Gerade als er durch die Tür gehen wollte, wurde er aufgehalten von Minks Hasstirade. "Wenn du jetzt aus dem Raum gehst, schwöre ich dir, dass ich dir das Leben zur Hölle machen werde, wenn du wiederkommst. Du denkst es war schlimm, du hast noch keine Ahnung Takaba!" Der Blonde seufzte, dann drehte er sich um und grinste ihm frech entgegen. "Eifersüchtig?" Dann streckte er ihm die Zunge heraus und ging Kirishima nach, welcher sich notierte, Asami-sama von den Drohungen zu erzählen

Akihito war nervös als er in der schwarzen Limousine saß. Er hatte zwar diese Runde gewonnen, und das hatte sich großartig angefühlt, aber nun musste er noch vor Asami selbst treten. Er sah hinunter auf seine zerrissene Jeans und das verwaschene Shirt und bereute es kurzzeitig, doch aufgesprochen zu haben. Was wenn Asami von ihm erwartete so gut auszusehen wie auf der Gala? Was wenn er enttäuscht wäre von seinem Auftreten? Was wenn er ihn wieder wegschicken würde? Kurz vergrub er das Gesicht in seinen Händen. "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen Takaba-san. Asami-sama schätzt Ihre Gesellschaft sehr." Er lächelte hoffnungsvoll, als er zu dem Schwarzhaarigen aufsah. "Denkst du wirklich?" Kirishima sah kurz zu ihm bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße richtete. Irgendwas in seinem Inneren schlug für den Blonden. "Ich bin mir sicher." "Danke." 

Asami wartete angespannt in seinem Sessel, als er den Anruf bekam, dass der junge Mann gefunden wäre. Er lehnte sich erwartungsvoll vor, als die Tür zu seinem Büro endlich aufging und der Blonde von Kirishima reingebracht wurde. Er schien nicht der Einzige zu sein, der nervös war, denn der Fotograph spielte mit seinen Fingern und sah unsicher hinunter, als er ihn schüchtern anlächelte. Dann wurde er rot und fokussierte sich wieder auf den Teppich unter sich. Asami fing an zu lächeln. Er war perfekt. Er dachte, dass der Blonde gut aussah in dem markellosen Anzug, doch das wilde Haar und seine Kleiderwahl passte noch besser zu ihm. "Hi." Er stand auf und ging um seinen Tisch herum um vor dem jungen Mann zu stehen. "Hallo." Sie starrten sich für einige Momente an, bis der Jüngere wieder wegsah. Er hob sein Gesicht mit einer Hand an und ihre Augen trafen sich wieder. "Darf ich nun endlich nach deinem Namen fragen?" Der Blonde lachte kurz, dann hielt er nur einen Papierschnipsel für ihn hoch. Seine Augen verloren die Vorsicht und glänzten ihm frech entgegen. Takaba Akihito also. "Freut mich dich kennenzulernen Takaba Akihito." "Gleichfalls Asami-sama." "Streich die Anrede." Takaba Akihito grinste ihn an. "Dann nur Asami?" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte bevor er sich vorbeugte und ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss vereinten.  
-  
Kirishima hatte gerade seinen Bericht beendet und wartete auf eine Reaktion seines Bosses, der alles andere als Zufrieden aussah. "Daisuke Tomu, Kenji Moto und Mink Ichiko. Ein interessantes Trio. Ich denke wir sollten ihnen einen Besuch abstatten." Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an, als seine Augen einen gefährlichen Funken bekamen. Erst gestern hörte er sich den ganzen Abend an, wie sie Akihito behandelt haben und beschloss etwas gegen sie zu unternehmen. Er würde sichergehen, dass niemand wieder Akihito mit etwas anderem als vollkommenen Respekt behandelte. Nun da Akihito endlich ihm gehörte. 

-  
Omake

Akihito scrollte gerade auf der Suche nach einem guten Film durch irgendeine Webseite als er anhielt. Er sah auf den Disney Klassiker herunter und dachte kurz über ihn nach. Disneys Cinderella. Es hatte etwas. Kurz dachte er daran was alles in dem Film vorkam als sein Gesicht ernst wurde und er begann nachzudenken. Nein, das konnte nicht- je länger er darüber nachdachte desto mehr Parallelen gab es. Die Limousine hielt an und er sprang aus dem Auto um ins Gebäude zu rennen. Er schlug die Tür zu Asamis Büro auf um den Älteren zu erzählen was er gerade entdeckt hatte, als er überrascht stehen blieb. "Feilong?" Der Chinese sah genauso verwirrt aus. "Akihito?" Asami schaute schockiert zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Akihito?" fragte er um eine Erklärung. Feilong sah dann endlich zu ihm. "Asami?" Auch Akihito blickte zu seinem Liebhaber. "Asami?" Sie schwiegen gemeinsam bis Akihito endlich näher kam. "Feilong was machst du hier?" Der Chinese fing an zu lächeln. "Das könnte ich dich fragen." "Das würde mich auch interessieren." Dann fing Akihito so stark an zu lachen das er Angst hatte nie wieder aufzuhören. Als er einige Tränen aus seinem Augenwinkel wischte und sich endlich setzte, machte er sich daran den Anderen beiden zu erzählen wie sie alle zusammenhingen. 

Feilong saß steif auf dem Sofa. "Also bin ich schuld daran, dass ihr zusammen seid?" Akihito nickte lächelnd als der Chinese missmutig zur Seite sah. "Verdammt ich wollte zurückkommen um dich zu mir zu holen." Akihito sah irritiert auf. "Was?" "Ich wollte dich zu meinem Liebhaber machen." Asami legte skeptisch einen Arm um Akihito. "Eine Schande wirklich." Der Langhaarige nickte und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. "Ich hätte es tun sollen als ich die Chance bekam." Akihito konnte nichtmehr stillsitzen, er musste seine Entdeckung kundtun. "Du bist die gute Fee." "Ich bin die was?" Asami verschluckte sich an seinem Getränk und hustete um sein Lachen zu überspielen. Also fing Akihito ganz von vorne an mit der ganzen Geschichte. Als er fertig war sah er zufrieden zwischen den Mafiosi hin und her. "Es macht alles Sinn. Feilong war die Fee. Ich, Cinderella. Asami war der Prinz, selbst die zwei Idioten von Fotographen waren die bösen Stiefschwestern! Abrupto, was ist eigentlich mit denen geschehen? Ich habe lange nichts mehr von ihnen gehört." Bevor Akihito eine weitere Verbindung schaffen konnte, hob Asami sein Gesicht erneut an. "Ich bin also dein Prinz?" Er schien zu zufrieden mit sich aus und Akihito drehte sich errötend um. "Vielleicht war ich doch zu voreilig. Vergiss, dass ich überhaupt irgendwas gesagt hab!" Er wollte gerade aufstehen als Asami ihn in einen Kuss zog. "Heute darfst du etwas so reiten, wie ein Prinz sein treues Ross." Akihito wurde einige Nuancen röter. "Oh mein Gott. Asami! Du bist unmöglich!"

**Author's Note:**

> Das war mein Cinderella AU, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Ich habe meine Stories eigentlich nur auf FF.de veröffentlicht, aber da ich ao3 liebe, habe ich den Sprung gewagt. Hoffentlich werde ich noch viele meiner anderen Sachen endlich hochladen. Falls es euch gefallen hat würde ich mich sehr darüber freuen wenn ihr mir was dalasst! 
> 
> xoxo Newta!


End file.
